Querido Chico
by Cliffsoldic
Summary: Bueno es un pequeño AU de Off,De como un nuevo estudiante muy antisocial conoce a varias personas que lo intentan cambiar incluyendo su directora pero solo uno puede descongelar ese corazón helado que tiene :3 (soy nueva en el fandoom así que no se molesten si escribo mal :C) se me ocurrió vendo unas imágenes de Au de escuela ,giros inesperados y mucho sexo XD(enserio)
1. Capitulo 1 Comienzo

¡Yay! , que emoción mi primer fanfic no sean tan rudos conmigo soy nueva para escribir :3 he puede o no que le agregue OC pero no me gusta nombrarlos solo ,solo les diré chico o chica XD ,(^v^),ah si usare sus nombre en ingles se me hace muy raro usar los nombres en español :p ; y pues bueno breve descripción

* * *

El bateador: nuevo estudiante en la escuela,tiene mucho talento en béisbol

Zacharie: compañero de cuarto de Batter ,séptimo grado. le burlarse de el,poco a poco de enamora de el.

Elsen: el primer amigo de Batter, pero hablan mucho porque Dedan no lo permitirá.

Sucre: mánager del club de béisbol del bateador. le encanta ayudar a Batter cualquier momento

Pablo: compañero de clase de bateador. Quiere ser uno de los líderes de la organización escolar con el nombre de "El Juez"

Valerie: el hermano de Pablo . tiene una mala sensación respecto a Japhet

Dedán: Líder de la organización escolar. Estudiante de la clase novena, también compañero de habitación de Elsen.(él es el novio de Elesen)

Japhet: segundo líder de la organización escolar. él es mejor amigo de Dedán pero a menudo luchan entre sí.

Enoch: vicedirector de la escuela muy agradable para los estudiantes y es un supervisor de la organización escolar.

La Reina: La directora de la escuela. interesada en el talento de Batter

* * *

Como siempre después de la lluvia se sentía la oleada de calor y los que sufrían mas eran los estudiantes de todas la edades,ya que faltar a la escuela era considerada una grave ofensa, y como no culparos los valores de los padres eran "si quieres ser alguien en la vida estudia y se constante" pero como serlo cuando todo se pone en tu contra o al menos eso es lo que algunos piensa.

-_Batter, Hijo pase lo que pase sonríe, no importa lo que oigas o veas promete me que siempre seras el dulce niño que eres ahora_- el pequeño niño solo asistió con la cabeza-l_amento que las cosas tomen este rumbo,nada de esto es tu culpa recuerda lo_-el pequeño no sabia de lo que hablaba la mujer que le hablaba,esta volteo la cabeza sostuvo fuertemente las pequeñas manos de su hijo-_Hijo es hora de que despiertes..._-cuando el niño parpadea su madre ya no estaba,no importa hacia donde volteara no vea nada ninguna señal de algo o alguien,esto lo aterraba.

-_Batter,despierta_-el niño solo se inclino a llorar,eso lo único que podía hacer-_Batter,despierta_**,ya es hora**- cuando levanto la vista sintió el abrazo de alguien,era extraños pero aun así era como una sensación reconfortante...tibio y amoroso...-¡BATTER DESPIERTA POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!-el hombre que le hablaba era el sujeto que conducía el taxi que lo llevaba a la nueva escuela a la que lo habían transferido, claro aquel sujeto se la paso hablando de su vida,su familia para no hacer el viaje tan largo,pero el joven solo se limito a decir su nombre ya que no quería relacionarse con ninguna persona...para el las personas son _ASQUEROSAS_.

-¿eh?,lo siento me he quedado dormido-el mas joven tallo su ojo mientras tomaba su mochila que parecía que se había resbalado de su hombro.

-Si no se nota nada hijo,Ya hemos llegado desde hace 5 minutos a la escuela-

Batter observo el gran edificio,una nueva escuela significaba nueva vida,¿no?.-si gracias-el joven abrió la puerta del auto suavemente-Oye hijo no necesitas ayuda con tus maletas parecen pesadas,quizá si no llevaras siempre ese bate seria mas fácil moverte-el joven no dijo nada solo prosiguió a sacar sus maletas del asiento trasero del automóvil.

-gracias por sus servicios,señor-después de pagarle se retiro para dentro de la escuela.

-que educado...-el hombre del taxi condujo lejos no imagino que se joven fuera a la misma escuela que su hijo.

* * *

-señorita directora aquí están los expedientes que pidió del nuevo alumno-la mujer que estaba sentada delante de el le dio una cálida sonrió,una sonrisa muy hermosa,muchos de los que trabajaban ahí se preguntaban porque la directora de una gran escuela no estaba en ninguna relación, no era por meterse en su i vida social ni nada por el estilo,ella tendría sus razones pero aun así era muy raro con toda esa belleza,un cabello tan largo que le llegaba abajo de los hombro,un cuerpo de una colegiada muy bien formado,y no era de esperarse,ella no era tan mayor como los otros.

-gracias Enoch-a pesar de ser el vicepresidente el era conocido entre todos los estudiantes por ser muy bondadoso y paciente incluso con los estudiantes mas problemáticos,el era un poco mas alto y algo robusto,siempre se corta el cabello completo,en otras palabras el es calvo.

-...Señorita directo si me permite la pregunta...¿porque acepto a este joven?-Enoch nunca ha dudado del liderazgo de la directora Vader Eloha...-sus expedientes muestran mucha violencia hacia otros ... me parece algo ilógico de su parte aceptarlo después de que fue expulsado de la ultima escuela a la que asistió.-

-Enoch,yo se que tus preocupaciones son hacia los alumnos pero...el equipo de Béisbol, lo necesita es un prodigio en este deporte,nuestra mánager...-la directora se detiene sabe lo mucho que su vicedirector aprecia a su hija que es la mánager del equipo de béisbol.

-si se lo que pasa,el club va de mal en peor...-el siempre ve a su hija cansada por no saber como ayudar al equipo-así que este muchacho es como la ultima esperanza,¿no?-Eloha se para se su asiento y se voltea hacia la gran ventana que tiene detrás suyo,observando como van y vienen alumnos de todas clases.

-se podría decir algo así,con el tiempo espero que reciba una beca y juegue en las ligas mayores,el tiene talento-La directora se voltea-y aquí lo prepararemos para que pueda alcanzar las expectativas que tengo presentes para el...-Enoch simplemente sonrió,sabia hasta donde era capaz de llegar la directora con sus planes.

* * *

en el campus (improvisando :p)

Batter realmente estaba perdido, y no se daría el lujo de hablar con otros,aunque sentía las maridas de chicas que posiblemente estaban esperando que el se acercara a ellas y les hablara pero esta vez no les iba a dar ese beneficio,siempre pasaba lo mismo a cada escuela a la que asistía,las chicas lo observan por un rato,le proponen cosas,el acepta y después viene la sensación de vació Lo"habitual" ,esta vez no dejaría que eso pasara,eso decía en sus pensamientos ,estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta que tiro a alguien al suelo,solo se dio cuenta cuando el chico,muy corto de estatura para ir a este nivel, soltó muchas hojas que se esparcieron por todo el suelo.

-Yo...eh...uh...p-per-perdona-el chico en el suelo se oía nervioso y tenso, el chico con el bate lo observo por unos segundos ,dejo sus maletas a un lado y recogió algunos papeles que logro alcanzar-M-Mu...muchas gracias-el pequeño chico dijo cuando Batter le entrego los papeles;el bateador sostuvo el brazo del pequeño para parlo,supuso que eso serviría pero solo logro lastimar lo. Batter parecía molesto y eso asusto al joven mas pequeño.

-No...No te preocupes es normal,se que no tenias esa intención...gracias por ayudarme-El pequeño sonrió-no te he visto por aquí antes,¿eres nuevo?-El pequeño giro un poco su cabeza en señal de duda,El mas alto asistió con la cabeza levemente-Entiendo...P-Por aquí cerca esta una pequeña oficina y allí puedes preguntar por tu cuarto-Batter lo observo,eso puso tensa la situación,su mirada era pesada para el pequeño joven-Yo...eh..Yo me llamo Elsen, puedo ayudarte en lo que...gu-guste...soy de t-tercer grado-Elsen trato de sonreír,aunque pareciera mas como si estuviera apunto de llorar, el chico del bate lo observo por unos segundos

-V-veo que llevas u-un gran bate...quizá tu deberías hablar con la mánager del club de b-béisbol- Elsen se quedaba sin ideas para hablar,solo quería salir corriendo de esa situación,todo por querer complacer al director de la organización escolar,No podía odiarlo por las situaciones que pasaban ya que no era su culpa y para colmo de males Elsen lo amaba locamente;la situación se torno tan mal o así creía el pequeño que quería irse o al menos alejarse del otro joven.

-Yo soy Batter,y tienes razón soy nuevo aquí...llévame a esa oficina por favor he estado atrapado aquí desde que llegue-El mas pequeño sonríe,ya que el otro joven si lo escuchaba atentamente.

-ELSEN..TU PEQUEÑO...-el mas joven tembló cuando se dio cuenta de quien estaba detrás de ellos-¿QUE TE DIJE DE HABLAR Y SONREÍR A OTROS HOMBRES QUE NO SEAN YO?- El mas joven se encoje de hombros...mientras que el de la voz enojada se acerca a ellos-¿Y BIEN?,¿QUE TIENES QUE DECIR A TU FAVOR?-Elsen no sabia que decir su voz no salia por el miedo,Batter se dio cuenta de esto y tubo que intervenir.

-Oye relájate el estaba diciendo me cosas importantes...-antes de que pudiera terminar el hombre que atemorizaba a Elsen se puso enfrente de el y lo empujo alejándolo de Elsen ;Batter no podía creer que el fuera un estudiante ,en primer lugar era muy alto y su camisa estaba desabrochada mostrando un poco los formidables músculos que tenia,su cabello era estilo punk,ya que una parte estaba rasurada y la otra estaba peinada hacia el lado izquierdo,usando unos pequeños lentes cuadrados de color café,de piel muy opaca casi como si se hubiera quemado por el sol.

-CONTIGO NO ESTOY HABLANDO-Batter se sintió ofendido,estaba apunto de usar su bate y pelear contra el,cuando se oye una voz femenina que hace que Dedan voltee y se quede quieto,Batter no entendía nada.

-Lider de la organización escolar...¿que es todo este alboroto?...Puedo oír tu voz desde mi oficina-El mas alto solo inclina un poco su rostro sin saber que decir.

-L-lo siento señorita directora esto fue mi culpa...e-es que me caí y el líder de la organización escolar pensó que mi amigo me había empujado...f-fue todo...un acci-dente-¿Batter y Elsen eran amigos?,cuando sucedió eso,pero bueno tenia que al menos tener un amigo oficial,¿no?...ese pequeño sujeto seria su amigo de ahora en adelante, el mismo Elsen lo había dicho. Dedan solo gruño,el es muy celoso incluso con los mas cercanos de Elsen,pero no podía meterse en mas problemas por sus celos.

-¿Es eso cierto querido Batter?-la directora miro a Batter de reojo,Batter asistió-Bueno me alegra ver que todo se resolvió,sin mas preámbulos querido Batter ven sígueme te explicare todo-Batter solo asistió y siguió a la mujer,al voltear la cabeza vio que Elsen le dedico una pequeña sonrisa mientras que Dedan solo parecía que gruñía y lo maldecía ;esta experiencia fue en parte buena y mala,ya que había ganado un "amigo" y un "enemigo" al mismo tiempo.

* * *

-dime querido Batter,¿que te parece la escuela?,¿interesante no es así?-Batter se mantiene en silencio-Ya veo eres de las personas reservadas...no te preocupes respeto eso...-La directora de para justo enfrente de la oficina de recepción-veo que tienes un bate,eso es bueno tus expedientes no me engañaron,tu juegas al béisbol ,¿no?-El joven baja la mirada; la directora se voltea y queda enfrente de el-Tienes un talento muy especial...así que iré directo al grano...quiero que seas parte del equipo de béisbol y ayudes al mánager.. no puede con todo el paquete...¿así que que dices?...la directora pone su mano en el hombro del joven,Batter la observa.

-¿Que pasa si me niego?-la directora da una pequeña risa entre dientes.

-Querido date cuenta en la posición que estas...Te han sacado de varias escuelas por tu comportamiento,yo he accedido a aceptarte,ha darte una beca para que estudies aquí por que tienes un talento para el béisbol y tu que lo malgastas en peleas callejeras-Batter aleja la mano de la directora de su hombro.-se lo de tus padres-Batter abrió los ojos como platos y levanto el rostro para mostrar su desesperación-No te preocupes no se lo diré a nadie si tu me ayudas-

-Entiendo,esto es un soborno-Batter dio una risa tétrica.

-Mira esto sera muy fácil para ti,si me ayudas, personas pueden verte,personas muy importantes, y ellas pueden darte becas para que estudies en otros lugares o zonas...lo único que tienes que hacer es apoyar al club y créeme que en menos de lo que crees estarás fuera de aquí-Eloha levando su mano hacia el joven-¿Que dices es un trato?-El joven no dudo en sostener la mano de la directora

-Muy bien por ahora descansa tu viaje debió ser duro,y algo cansado...aquí te asignaran un cuarto...-Batter asistió,La mujer sonrió y se alejo de el,;ya cuando al mujer estaba enfrente de la puerta del gran edificio volteo un poco su rostro para ver al chico del bate-Ah, se me olvido mencionar que los cuartos son compartidos-El joven hizo puño su mano apretando lo muy fuerte, en ese momento sintió rabia esa información no la mencionaron antes.

-Maldita mujer...-Batter susurro en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Bueno aquí termina mi primer capi :D

espero y les guste me esforcé mucho buscando información de escuelas y secundarias(TTwTT) ya que a mi se me olvido es,bueno preparando mi cerebro para el capitulo dos,no se preocupen aun no hay nada de sexo, no por que no quiera si no porque ... bueno adelantar a partes donde hay relaciones aorta el trama...no en todas pero si en la mayor parte,y no quiero que se aburran D: .. si tienen suguerencias o algo que me quieran decir con toda confianza escriban me soy un libro abierto...bueno cya~


	2. Capitulo 2 Detrás del arco iris

Dos horas después :p y sigo aquí con mi cerebro frito...pienso que el primer capi fue corto D= ...pero bueno ya que preparados para el capi dos!...creo que estará algo corto quien sabe :3.. disfruten =D

* * *

El sujeto de la oficina de "ayuda" o algo así no ayudo en mucho sentía la mirada tan pesada del Batter que no paraba de tartamudear y jadear pareciera que lo estuvieran torturando,Batter permanecía en silencio esperando respuestas claras. Así paso una hora hasta que al final el sujeto de la oficina le dijo el edificio que le toca,lo malo era que no decía quien seria su "compañero" era tan molesto compartir algo que por derecho debía ser únicamente suyo.

cuando llego a los edificios que se supone que albergaban a los estudiantes se tropezó con quien al verlo no dudo en despreciar al chico de béisbol.

-Ah,Eres tu-Dedan con su típico aire de superioridad o al menos eso creía el mas joven.-escucha...voy a ser claro,me molesta que se metan con lo que es mio-era raro que Dedan no usara la misma vos impotente que tenia cuando el Batter llego a la escuela.-Así que te lo advierto aléjate de Elsen si no quieres morir...Tengo fuertes influencias que pueden destruirte-

-...Desde cuando **alguien** es **algo**...Si Elsen me pide que no le hable lo haré...pero a ti no te debo nada,ni quiero así que si no te quitas de mi camino puedes hablar con mi bate-

-¿Acaso me estas amenazando chico nuevo?- Dedan comenzó a carcajear no podía creer que alguien se le impusiera sabiendo la posición que tenia-Bueno es normal que **basuras** nuevas como tu se me intenten imponer...con el tiempo aprenderás donde es tu lugar-los dos estudiantes se odio miradas llenas de odio.

-Así, ¿que tu debes ser Batter?-Los dos chicos voltean y ven a un hombre robusto en un traje muy elegante aunque algo ajustado por su complexión.-por favor no se peleen aquí si los demás los ven que pensaran de nuestro líder de organización escolar y de nuestro futuro líder en el club de béisbol-

-Enoch no te metas ,esto es entre el y yo-Dedan ardía en furia y Enoch sabia lo que pasaba si lo dejaba seguir con sus "juegos de celo",El hombre robusto solo tomo el hombro del estudiante mas alto e intento hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Sabes pienso que Elsen ha de estar preocupado por ti,ya es muy tarde y no queremos que le de una taque de histeria ¿o si?-Dedan comenzó a relajarse,Parece que cuando hablan de el pequeño Elsen, Dedan cambia de personalidad,Eso podría ser útil para el Batter-Bueno Dedan que esperas ve a ver como esta el pequeño Elsen y ademas podrías saludarlo de mi parte,¿si?- Dedan solo gruño y asistió,se alejo caminando no sin antes voltear y darle una mirada amenazante a el Batter.

-parece que ese Elsen es importante para el-Batter dijo sin escrúpulos. Enoch rió suavemente

-Bueno mi querido Batter podrías empezar por darme la nota de la oficina de receptivo para guiarte a tu cuarto-Batter pone enfrente del hombre robusto la nota,este la toma con suavidad y al verla voltea un poco la mirada,esto no paso desapercibido por Batter.

-¿Sucede algo señor?-Batter pregunta

-No,no es nada es que te toco con un chico que es también de intercambio nada mas que el viene de Francia,seria interesante ver que pasa-Batter guarda silencio;el camino al cuarto fue largo y tedioso, Enoch trataba de hacer hablar al joven diciéndole como era la escuela,como funcionaban las becas para estudios o transferencias, las horas de las comidas e incluso de porque las recamaras compartidas, era inútil el mas joven solo guardaba silencio y asistía cuando era necesario; Enoch sabia el pasado de este joven así que entendía porque a veces era tan distante de todos.

-Bueno es aquí hijo, sea bienvenido- Enoch le sonrió suavemente-las clases comienzan a las 8:30 am y el club deportivo comienza a las 2:30 pm...así que agradecería su puntualidad-Batter asistió-la mánager del equipo es alguien especial y le agradecería que tratara a todos con respeto porque..- Batter levanto la mano indicando pausa.

-¿se refiere "**la mánager**" en forma femenina?...¿acaso **el mánager** del equipo es una mujer?- Enoch se rió entre dientes.

-Claro que si...ella es mi hija,lo ha hecho muy bien por eso ella representa al equipo de béisbol...se oye sorprendido señor Batter-Batter solo volteo hacia otro lado,era muy raro que una mujer controlara aun equipo de béisbol lleno de hombre,pero aun así se mantuvo frugal ante todo.

-entiendo 2:30 en el campo de béisbol-

Enoch rió y se alejo de el despidiendo se con la mano,el sujeto es muy risueño,en parte eso era incomodo todo el tiempo reír por cosas sin sentido es fastidioso y tonto. Batter toco la puerta para asegurarse que alguien estuviera ahí adentro,no oyó nada,toco nuevamente y de nuevo no oyó nada...Ya había tocado mas de 7 veces ,y nadie contestaba,esto le molestaba,que en un ataque de ira golpeo tan fuerte la puerta que esta se abrió sorprendiendo al Joven ,este se cayo al suelo,la gorra que traía puesta se cayo se su cabeza dejando la a los pies de otro chico,el batter al levantar la mirada se sorprendió al ver al otro chico.

* * *

**interludio :D (lo que paso cuando Dedan llega a ver a Elsen en su cuarto;no poco de yaoi ~ 3 es soft no se preocupen]**

Dedan toco la puerta del cuarto algo nervioso,como no iba a estarlo ataco al chico nuevo,en sus habituales ataques de que lo que hacia era por amor pero..¿Esta haciendo lo correcto?,Elsen lo admiraba pero admirar no es lo mismo que amar.

-Rayos...ugh-El mas alto toco su frente,quizá no sea un buen momento para hablar con Elsen,el debe de estar muy asustado de el ahora mismo,y como no culpar lo, Dedan actuó como todo un idiota bien hecho y para acabarla no le traía nada de nada,al menos un novio traería unas flores o un peluche en señal de disculpa-soy el peor novio del mundo-apunto de irse la puerta se abre y ve a Dedan en pijamas estaba apunto de dormir.

-D-Dedan..¿q-que haces aquí?...entra s-si no en enfermaras-Elsen siempre se preocupa por Dedan apesar de que este lo desprecie supone que Dedan debe ver por el y no al revés-Vamos e-entra ya-

-Elsen solo quiero disculparme por lo de hoy...yo...-Rayos las palabras mas difíciles del mundo para el,porque serie decir que el estaba en un error y eso no puede ser el es el líder de la organización escolar el nunca de los _NUNCA_ estaba mal-MALDICIÓN MAS QUE INTENTO NO PUEDO...YO SOY UNA MAL...- antes de que pudiera terminar Elsen sostiene las grandes manos de Dedan.

-Gracias por venir e intentar remediar esto...p-pero no hay nada...d-de lo cual dis-disculpar-Elsen sonrió.sonrió. Dedan no pudo contener su sonrojo; se inclino enfrente del mas pequeño y le dio un tierno beso en la frente,Elsen solo rió-G-gracias tu no eres un mal novio...s-solo eres p-protector...y eso esta bien p-para mi-Dedan se sonrojo tubo que voltearse.

-IDIOTA YO NO SOY PROTECTOR YO SOLO CUIDO LO QUE ES MIO- Elsen lo abraza y le deposita un tiendo rose de labios. Dedan solo se queda viendo atontado por tan inesperada acción.-YA NO SEAS TONTO- el mas alto le da un golpe leve en la cabeza a Elsen -vamos yo te invito a tomar algo-Elsen sonríe.

-C-claro-Dedan se levanta y pone enfrente de Elsen su mano.

-si..si no quieres sostenerla esta bien-Elsen sonríe suavemente y toma la mano de Dedan

-me gusta t-tu mano...e-es tibia...y su-suave-Dedan solo voltea rápidamente,no podía creer que alguien fuera muy adorable.

-S-SOLO VAMOS POR LAS ESTÚPIDAS BEBIDAS-Elsen y Dedan caminaron juntos hasta la cafetería,aunque Elsen iba en pijamas.

* * *

Batter se sorprendió al ver aun joven mucho mas pequeño que el envuelto en na toalla,parecía que apenas salia de ducharse; su piel era morena y brillaba porque el agua aun recorría su espalda,pero lo que mas llamo la atención del Batter fue ver que traía una mascara de sapo aunque esta solo cubría su rostro porque su cabello si lo podía ver,era de un café oscuro casi negro,el moreno se agacho cuidadosamente levantando la gorra del suelo, ellos se miraron por un buen rato hasta que el chico de la mascara rompió el hielo.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves amigo?-Batter reacciono rápidamente parándose,y se acerca al enmascarado -así que...¿tu eres...?-

-Batter-el chico moreno le da su gorra,Batter la toma y se la vuelve a poner

-¿Batter?...¡AH!,pues claro eres la esperanza de la directora para ayudar al equipo de béisbol-el joven de piel morena rió entre dientes

-¿como sabes eso?..¿quien eres tu?...-

-_oh mon cher ami..._tantas preguntas y pocas respuestas,¿no te parece?-El chico moreno se voltea y busca entre sus cosas ropa para ponerse-espero y no te moleste amigo pero necesito hacer esto en probado-Batter se voltea sonrojado,es la primera vez que le pasa algo como esto y peor aun con un hombre.

-Aun no me has dicho quien eres?-

-No te impacientes amigo,es normal que para alguien nuevo sea difícil asimilar lo que sucede a su alrededor-Batter gruño y en sus ataques de ira suelta todo lo que tiene y acorrala al enmascarado contra la pared,el golpe fue muy duro que el joven de piel morena tubo que toser...-No me hagas perder la paciencia...porque es algo que no me sobra como podrás ver _"amigo"_-

el joven de piel opaca rió debajo de la mascara-_Mon Dieu quel gâchis mon ami!_-Batter parecía mas molesto cuando su compañero hablaba en francés,se supone que vive en otro lugar con otro idioma y aun así usa frases en francés es algo molesto.

-DEJA DE HABLAR ASÍ O SI NO TE GOLPEARE TAN FUERTE QUE...-El chico de piel morena solo ríe.

-Me llamo Zacharie-Batter lo observa y lo deja caer-tengo que admitir que me impresiona su capacidad para controlar el odio...deja mucho que desear-Batter gruñe y se aleja para el extremo que parece estar desocupado,poniendo todas las cosas que había tirado en la cama. Zacharie lo observa

-En cuanto a sus preguntas,ya respondí una...la segunda es:_mercader_-

-...¿A que diablos te refieres?-Zacharie volteo su rostro y volvió a buscar su ropa,no era decente estar en una toalla enfrente se su nuevo compañero,Batter al ver esto se volteo y continuo sacando las cosas de las maletas;noche fue larga era la primera vez que dormía con alguien,bueno no en la misma cama pero si en el mismo cuarto,no era incomodo pero le causaba nostalgia estar así,sobre todo porque lo acaba de lastimar ,se preguntaba que estaría pensando el mercader acerca de ,es cuando Batter se dio cuenta que le preocupaba lo que alguien mas pensara de el,acaso el se estaba..._**CLARO QUE NO**_...el se volteo al otro lado de la cama,el nunca se intereso por lo que le dijeran antes, y mucho menos por lo que le dijeran ahora.

* * *

-_Batter ,promete me que no dejaras que tu corazón se enfrié...promete se lo a mama,mi tierno niño_-El pequeño niño solo abraza a la mujer que estaba inclinada enfrente de el.-lo lamento mi niño...-Batter solo comenzó a llorar que podía hacer,era lo único que podía hacer el pequeño e indefenso niño-s_hhh,yo estoy siempre a tu lado_.-

* * *

Un sonido se oyó en el oscuro cuarto aun era temprano,el reloj no pertenecía al Batter,era de Zacharie,el siempre parecencia despertarse a esa hora,el Batter intento parecer dormido pero parece que Zacharie se dio cuenta de que no lo estaba.

-Buenos días,mi amigo,espero que mi pequeño reloj no te moleste-el joven de piel morena se levanto de su cama y se dirijo al pequeño baño que había dentro del cuarto. Batter solo oía el agua que corría por la regadera,aun acotado en su cama sentía que el agua lo tocaba y lo relajaba..incluso oía cantar a Zacharie era una canción que le recordaba algo..que alguna vez fue importante para el...Una canción que...era relajante.

_En algún lugar detrás del arco iris_  
_Cuesta arriba,_  
_Hay una tierra de la que escuché _  
_una vez en un arrullo_

solía escuchar muy menudo pero no la recordaba de donde provenía.

_En algún lugar detrás del arco iris  
Los cielos son azules  
Y los sueños que te atreviste a soñar  
realmente se vuelven realidad_

Cuando el agua se detuvo la canción también Batter se levanto perezosamente de la cama y cuando vio salir a zacharie del baño vio que ahora su mascara era la de un gato. Zacharie inclino su cabeza con curiosidad y se rió un poco,Batter se sorprendió pero no mostró nada en su rostro.

-¿que te da tanta risa lunático?-Zacharie se dirija a los interruptores de la luz y prende los focos batter tubo que tapar sus ojos porque la luz le molestaba pero cuando su dedo rozo cerca de los ojos sintió un liquido,¿acaso había estado llorando mientras Zacharie cantaba?,La cabeza de Batter empezó a dar vueltas,¿ la canción que Zacharie cantaba era algo importante para el?,no por el si no por su pasado,tantas cosas que no se dio cuenta de que zacharie se acerco a el y lo abrazo...Batter le regreso el abrazo no sabia que pasaba solo necesitaba que alguien hiciese eso...-mama...-Zacharie no supo que hacer batter parecía tan desorientado y perdido ,que a como estaba la noche anterior.

-B-Batter las clases van a comenzar es hora de que te arregles-Después de eso zacharie se alejo de el y salio del cuarto llevándose su mochila,el joven que estaba en el cuarto reacciono después,no podía creer que había mostrado debilidad ante otra persona...no debía volver a suceder pero esa canción hizo que el se pusiera en esa situación...tenia que descubrir porque tenia tantas lagunas mentales...pero eso seria después,las clases comienzan,nuevos alumno y nuevas experiencias.

* * *

_"Algún día desearé una estrella_  
_Y despertaré lejos donde las nubes _  
_estén detrás de mí_

La mujer sostenía al niño entre sus brazos tratando de que conciliara el sueño; un hombre recargado en la puerta los observaba,El niño se rió suavemente mientras su madre continuaba cantando.

_Donde los problemas se derritan como gotas de limón_  
_Lejos y por encima de las chimeneas_  
_Ahí es donde me encontrarás"_

_-Mi pequeño y dulce niño-_

* * *

UUFFFF *internal screaming* OMG YO REALMENTE ESCRIBI ESTO!...pues claro quien mas :/ ...Bueno he qui el capi dos con la presentación de zacharie! :D yay cada vez mas nos acercamos al porno ¬/w/¬...dije cada vez mas no que ya estamos creo que este fanfic no tendrá mas de 10 capis yo le calculo al meno :3 bueno de todas formas pueden escribirme si algo esta mal o quieran agregar algo :D en el siguiente la presentación de Sucre,Valerie y Pablo :*

cya~ 3


	3. Capitulo 3 Los cielos son azules

Hola~ de nuevo ,creo que esta es mi ultima actualización así que lo haré los mas largo posible :3 Hoy se presentaran mas personajes ,me falto decir mencionare a Japhet,creo que así se escribe D: porque escriben nombres tan difíciles :U..bueno sin mas que decir disfruten! :* Hurra

* * *

-Alumnos,el es Batter el estará en nuestra clase de ahora en adelante-El maestro miro al Batter esperando que el hablara-Por favor habla Batter,Preséntate ante tus nuevos compañero-El Batter solo los miro.

-Para que desea eso señor si usted ya dijo mi nombre-los alumnos comenzaron a reírse,El profesor indignado solo le indico que hablara un poco.-Bueno...Me llamo Batter,Tengo pues la misma edad que ustedes y me agrada el béisbol-El profesor le agradecido en forma de sonrisa y le indico con sus manos donde se podía sentar, le toco sentarse al lado de un chico algo peculiar lo mas característico era su cabello de color gris ,algo raro,nunca en su vida había visto eso,el otro chico sintió la mirada del batter y le volteo a ver; Al principio la mirada del chico jugador de béisbol era de curiosidad ante eso el otro chico de pelo gris sonrió

(susurro)

(-Veo mi apreciado amigo que te intriga mi cabello,me atrevería incluso a pensar que es la primera vez que miras a alguien así,¿no es verdad?)Batter solo asistió(-¡AH!,Eres el típico chico silencioso y misterioso que necesita toda historia-)el chico de pelo gris dio una risa entre dientes,Batter parecía molesto(-Mis mas sinceras disculpas hacia tu persona,no era para hacerte sentir de ese modo,permite me darte mi presentación,yo soy el Juez-)

-¡PABLO!...Guarda silencio estamos en clase y es hora de que entiendas eso...-El maestro clavo su mirada en el pobre chico.

Batter aun en su cara frugal lo volteo a ver -¿Pablo?-El otro chico se limito a volver a ver al Bateador intentaba mantenerse frugal,las clases eran aburridas el solo deseaba salir de ese salón e irse a fuera,pero aun así tenia que hacer el esfuerzo o al menos parecer que le interesaban.

las clases fueron muy rápidas,Batter no sentía cuando cambiaban de una a otra. era hora del primer descanso,El chico que se hacia llamar Juez tomo la iniciativa e invito a Batter a comer eventualmente sabia que el otro chico se negaría pero de una u otra forma logro convencerlo (si claro lo ato y se lo llevo arrastrando hasta la cafetería).Allí estaba en una mesa un chico un poco mas pequeño que el Juez esperando.

-Hermano..te he guardado un lugar junto a mi...¿porque esta atado?-Pablo pone al otro chico en el asiento,se acerca a su hermano le dice unas cosas y va por la comida,el chico mas joven al ver que su hermano se aleja, suelta al chico de mirada pesada-Los siento mucho aveces mi hermano es una persona muy dura-Batter no dice nada y solo se soba las manos que son fueron las mas afectadas,el juez las ato mas fuerte por la preocupación de algún golpe.

-Lo siento me olvide de mi presentación...Me llamo Valerie soy de Tercer año-el chico sonríe.

-soy Batter-hubo un silencio intenso entre ellos,en esos momento es cuando quería que su hermano estuviera a su lado. decidió tomar iniciativa y hablar;ya que el silencio es incomodo.

-dime Batter,¿ya consiste a nuestra directora o lideres de escuela?-Batter asiste sin decir nada.-Ya veo...Ya debes conocer a Dedan,Enoch y Japhet-

-¿Japhet?...-Valerie se sorprendió

-Japhet es el segundo líder de la organización escolar-Batter volteo a mirar a Valerie-aunque es normal que no lo vean mucho,el esta en la biblioteca encerrado-Un líder que no sale de su escondite,eso suena intrigante.-pero de todas maneras el me da mala espina,no me gustaría estar cerca de el nunca-Batter volteo la mirada hacia otro lado,sentía que el hermano de el juez empezaba a sentir miedo de su mirada ;al voltear a ver a su derecha logro ver a Zacharie aunque no estaba solo estaba hablando con otro sujeto...que no lograba ver porque otros estudiantes estaban parados justamente enfrente de el, se paro un poco y vio que estaba hablando con el Juez ,algo dentro de Batter comenzó a hervir en ira no sabia porque...el se sentía traicionado aunque no tenia lógica,Zacharie es un tipo libre que solo intenta vender la mercancía que tiene o al menos eso es lo que Batter entiende,y tiene todo el derecho de hablar con quien el quiera,pero no enfrente de el...Espera Batter estaba sintiendo ¿Celos? el sintiendo eso por alguien que acaba de conocer la noche anterior **¡Claro que no!** las personas para el son **asquerosas.**

-Valerie...-El mas joven levanta a mirada hacia el otro chico de gorra-quiero que me hables de la relación de tu hermano con un tal Zachare...-Valerie inclino su rostro.

-¿te refieres a Zacharie?-Batter asistió-Bueno son muy bueno amigos y pues eso es todo lo que mi hermano dice...yo no se mucho de el solo se que hace cosas por créditos...cualquier tipo de cosas-Batter quedo intrigado acerca de ese sujeto ahora es mas asqueroso que antes.

-Dime Valerie,¿sabes algo acerca de su pasado?-Valerie negó con la cabeza-ya veo,ese sujeto es asqueroso...-

-No le digas así,Batter no todos sabemos que viene detrás de cada de nosotros,nuestro pasado...a veces es mejor ocultarlo de las personas-Batter volteo su rostro de nuevo para ver a zacharie pero ya no estaba;solo vio a el juez que se acercaba a la mesa, les dedica una sonrisa a los dos y pone la bandeja de comida en la mesa.

-espero y sea de su agrado,me tome la libertad de traer algunos postres y bebidas-Batter solo mira al juez-¿Sucede algo querido Batter?-

-¿porque te haces llamar Juez?,¿es alguna especie de clave?-El juez ríe cortes mente.

-No mi amigo,por desgracia no es ninguna de las dos opciones que usted a dado,Me digo a mi mismo así porque estoy en proceso de ser un líder de la organización escolar-El juez se sienta en la meza y toma un poco de la bebida que había traído-y a mi parecer "Pablo" no es un nombre deseable para un líder-El Batter resoplo, no podía creer que una persona hablara tan monótona-mente como el.-si tienes dudas de algo mi amigo,solo dígame y yo se la contestare con gusto-

-¿Dime que relación hay entre tu y Zachare?-Valerie le da un golpe en el hombro a Batter.

-Es Zacharie-el mas joven resopla.

El juez ríe pero ahora a carcajadas,Valerie se sorprende es la primera vez desde hace años que ve a su hermano reír de esa manera-Mi amigo usted es muy elocuente, y eso me agrada,Zacharie y yo somos muy bueno amigos,el me vende cosas y aveces el me compra cosas..pero si su pregunta esta mas allá de eso,me temo que yo nunca he requerido de sus servicios especiales,la que puede responder sus cuestiones es Sucre ,la mánager de nuestro adorado club de béisbol,ella y el son muy cercanos-con eso el juez se levanta de su asiento toma a Valerie de la mano y se va dejando solo al Batter.

-h-hermano...¿porque le dices eso?...y aun no he comido nada-El juez solo ríe. esto intriga a su hermano menor.

-esto se pondrá muy interesante-

las clases fueron después del descanso largas y aburridas,al finalizar Batter tenia que llegar al club de beisbol aunque no sabia como llegar el juez le indico donde estaba,Batter le agradeció y antes de que el batter cruzara la puerta el juez sostuvo su hombro

-Humildemente te daré una advertencia,Tu no eres el único que va tras Zacharie,si lo quieres para ti,vas a tener que luchar por el, hehe-el juez lo dejo ir y se alejo.¿A que diablos se refería ese sujeto al decir eso?

* * *

-Muy bien equipo eso es lo hacen muy bien :-) - Sucre no era la peor mánager pero tampoco la mejor,era normal para ella siempre trataba de no dejar a nadie atrás.

Cuando Batter llego a lo que se supone era el club de béisbol se sorprendió pero no por el entusiasmo si no por la estupidez de los jugadores, ninguno sabia que hacer o como empezar a jugar y para colmo ni siquiera sostenían el bate de la forma correcta.

- Oh ,veo que ya llegaste :-O - Sucre lo saludo alzando su mano, Batter la miro por un momento,ella etenia el cabello corto hasta sus hombros con un gran fleco que le cubría sus ojos su cabello era blanco y algo ondulado- hehehe :-) me llamo Sucre soy la mánager del club de béisbol-

-Soy Batter-

-hehehe vamos a comenzar el baile entonces :-) -

-...Sucre tenemos mucho que hacer aquí...-

- :-O bueno pues comenzamos :-) la directora dijo que me ayudarías y eso esta bien así que empezamos :-) -

* * *

Batter le explico a todo el club como se so tenia un bate ,cual era la mejor posición para alcanzar la pelota y cuales eran las mejores tácticas,designo a cada uno su posición en el juego.y cuando comenzó el juego de entrenamiento Sucre quedo impresionada con los resultados.

- :-O wow eres todo maestro, yo nunca puede lograr esto-Batter solo observaba al equipo jugar,eran buenos elementos solo necesitaban la mano de alguien que los apoyase. Secre voltea su rostro y en la entrada del campo estaba su mejor amigo.

- :-D ¡Zacharie!-Batter volteo y ve al sujeto que con quien compartía cuarto acercándose ,hasta que Sucre lo detiene abrazándolo.-Zacharie pensé que no ibas a venir por tus clientes especiales :-( -Zacharie solo se ríe y acaricia la cabeza de Sucre.

-mi querida esas cosas no se dicen aquí y claro que vine tu eres mi amiga- Sucre solo ríe-¡oh Batter!,Que sorpresa bueno no tanta ya que sabia que para esto venias pero aun así es grato verte-el momento es tenso...algo en el pecho del Batter se torcía por salir pero su orgullo hacia que lo tragase.-Bueno creo que ya se termino el entrenamiento,¿no?,_comme fini_- Sucre asistió y le aviso a todos los jugadores que ya se podían ir.

algunos jugadores pasaron cerca de Zacharie,Murmurándole cosas,Zacharie solo asistía con la cabeza-Ya podemos irnos Zach,papa me ha de estar esperando le diré que hoy hicimos un gran progreso :-) la directora estará muy feliz :-D -Zacharie solo sonrió debajo de su mascara,sucre sentía cada leve risa o sonrisa que zacharie hacia debajo de su mascara. Batter los veía desde llejos,Zacharie le indico con sus manos que se acercara Batter se acerco manteniendose en silencio,los tres se alejaron de la cancha de entrenamiento, sucre vio que su papa estaba a la salida de la escuela esperando .se despido de Zacharie y de Batter alzando las manos y corrió para acercarse a su papa.

Después de eso todo fue silencio,entre los dos-Querido Batter _mon ami_ parce que_ vous ne vous approchez pas?_-Batter solo gruño. Zarachi suspiro y empezo a caminar un poco mas rápido alejándose de el batter-entiendo chico frió y cool,¿eh?..._pas tous préfèrent bien_- Zacharie comenzó a tararear suavemente la canción misma de la mañana.

_-E__n algún lugar detrás del arco iris_  
_Azulejos vuelan_

Batter trataba de contenerse,pero algo dentro de el se rompía cuando escuchaba cantar a zacharie su personalidad se transformaba y no quería mostrar eso

-_Aves vuelan a través del arco iris_  
_Por qué entonces oh ¿por qué no puedo yo?_

esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso Batter se detiene Zacharie al no escuchar los pasos se su compañero se voltea-¿que pasa mi amigo?...¿te molesta mi canción?-Zacharie comienza a acercarse a su compañero,¿tienes fiebre o algo así?-el moreno levanta su mano hacia el otro joven y el joven jugador de béisbol la detiene,Zacharie se sorprende aunque gracias a su mascara de gato no se nota nada.

-Zacharie...Tu eres un mercader o al menos eso me has dicho el día que nos conocimos,¿no?-Zacharie solo se queda en silencio.-¿cuanto me cobrarías por ser mi amante?-Zacharie se quedo en silencio.-¿y bien?...-el muchacho moreno intento soltar su mano del agarre de Batter.

-_Je ne suis pas une prostituée mon ami_-Batter no entendía lo que Zachari le decía,pues el no hablaba francés.-mi amigo usted es un hombre serio que necesita una mujer,no un hombre así que le voy a pedir le que suelte mi mano ya-Batter solo guardo silencio-Amigo usted solo me conoció hace menos de unas horas y no creo que esto sea lo que usted desee-

-¿porque dices eso?-Zacharie rió detrás de su mascara

-¡oh amigo!, su rostro me dice todo,seré honesto _mon ami_ apesar de que nos conocimos hace unas horas... siento que tengo la necesidad de cuidarte y amarte pero es demasiado rápido,así que esperare a que tu me aceptes...y yo haré los mismo-Batter solo lo miro-No me mires así, mi amigo..solo diré que _Je t'aime_ y te esperare _peu importe combien de temps_-con eso ultimo zacharie se acerca al Batter le cubre los ojos son su manos y levanta un poco su mascara-este es gratis _mon amour_-le da un tierno rose de labios al batter; el chico moreno se aleja de el dejando a un batter desconcertado.

* * *

-_Si las pequeñas aves azules vuelan felices  
A través del arco iris  
Por qué, oh ¿por qué no puedo yo?_

el pequeño niño escuchaba a su madre cantar sentado en el regazo de ella.-_mama,¿yo también podre volar como las aves?_-la mujer solo ríe.

-_mi querido hijo tu sentirás eso cuando sientas el amor puro_-el niño inclina su cabeza-_aun eres muy pequeño para entenderlo,pero algún día lo entenderás_-

-_mama,¿tu amas a papa?,¿eso es amor puro?_-la mujer inclina su rostro y una pequeña lagrima sale de su ojo.

-_amado ,querido y adorado bebe,claro que amo a tu padre,aunque el no lo haga_-el niño no entendía nada de lo que su madre le decía,un hombre entro en la habitación.

-_hijo es hora de entrenar,tu debes ser el mejor_-el hombre arranco al niño de los brazos de su madre;el pequeño solo veía a su madre con una sonrisa dolorosa.

_¿acaso esto es un amor puro?_

* * *

los meses eran largos y tediosos todos los estudiantes pasaban por esos momentos de que querían tirar todo, y Zacharie no era la excepción con tan poco tiempo no podía vender nada, en otras palabras **cero créditos** y el Batter estaba mas que nunca empeñado en sacar al club de béisbol adelante por su beca para estudiar en otro país y pertenecer a las grandes ligas, aquel día en que zacharie se "confeso" ante Batter,el joven moreno no había hablado con el y eso empezaba a preocupar a Batter pero el era un hombre de orgullo gracias a su padre así que le pago con la misma moneda chicas que venían de otras escuelas e incluso dentro de la misma escuela se acercaban a Batter , le proponían cosas con intención sexual,y no era de esperarse eso, el joven bateador se había vuelto mas atractivo visualmente desde los arduos entrenamientos con su club de béisbol,aunque después de terminar cada "sesión" el se sentía muy vació ,el sexo y las mujeres no lo eran todo,aunque su padre le dijo que así era,su madre le decía que había algo mejor.y quizá ese "algo mejor" estaba alado de Zacharie,pero su orgullo le impedía estar con el y lo alejaba mas...Recortaba lo que una vez pablo , el no era el único que deseaba a Zacharie,y que tenia que pelear con el pero al menos una cosa es segura ,el mercader dijo que lo quería y eso es suficiente para el.

-Batter :-O Ya se termino el entrnamiento es hora de volver a casa :-D -Sucre le sonrió y ella comenzó a avisar que era hora de irse a los otros jugadore ; Batter levanta la mirada y ve a Zacharie parado en la entrada del campo.

-¿Zacharie?-el quería acercarse pero no pudo ,bajo su rostro y bajo su gorra para que cubriera sus ojos,pero cuando pensó que tenia las agallas de volverlo a ver, levanto su rostro y vio que zacharie estaba abrazado a otro hombre...**¿otro hombre?**...no se supone que el se había confesado (en francés) y que lo esperaría (en francés)..Batter comenzó a sentir furia mucha y estaba por explotar,pero se detuvo a pensar,quizá sea uno de los tantos clientes de zacharie y nada mas se pasaba de cariñoso y ya.

-¡Zach! :-D ¡hola!-Sucre se acerco a Zacharie y lo abrazo;el hombre que sostenia el abrazo del mercader acaricio la cabeza de sucre.-¿Tu quien eres? :-) -el hombre se sorprendió de que sucre no lo reconociera,pero era normal ella atendía a muchos en el equipo y era lógico que ella no pudiera saber cada uno de los nombres del equipo.

-Mánager del equipo de béisbol soy parte del equipo-Sucre sonríe

-Ya veo :-) lamento no recordarte :-I , ¿y que eres de zacharie? :-/ ?- el hombre calla por un momento y después sonríe,sosteniendo mas fuerte al enmascarado.

-pues ahora tu yo lo compartiremos..yo soy su novio- Sucre se quedo pasmada

- :-O oh...-pero no le sorprendió -bien :-D espero que hagas muy feliz a Zacharie X-D -

**¿N-novio de Zacharie?** desde hace cuanto,que Zacharie no lo amaba que lo cambio por otro...El Batter en ira se acerco a la pareja

-Oh Batter aun sigue aquí ya te puedes ir :-O - Batter agarro a zacharie por el brazo jalándolo lejos del otro chico.

-¿s-señor Batter que esta haciendo?-Batter los voltea a ver con mucha ira en sus ojos que susto al "novio" de Zacharie

-SERA MEJOR QUE TE CALLES SI NO QUIERES QUE TE MATE...¡ME OÍSTE!-el chico se esconde detrás de sucre temblando

-Oh :-O genial :-D -

* * *

-Batter te exijo que me sueltes,esto no esta bien,quiero que me dejes en paz no viste que asustaste a mi...-antes de que pudiera terminar batter lo arroja al cuarto de suplemento,donde estaba todos los bates,pelotas,conos y otras cosas para entrenamiento-¿Batter estas mal de la cabeza o que?-

-Tu dijiste que me amabas...¿no es así?,¿entonces que significa eso de que tienes un amante?..¿no me crees lo suficientemente bueno como para complacerte en la cama?-Zacharie agradecía tener la mascara puesta.

-amigo mio...he visto de lo que eres capaz y no quiero eso para mi vida,te estaba probando y tu ego u orgullo te impidieron ver lo que realmente importa-Batter solo estaba parado enfrente de el escuchando-no quiero que me decepciones ni yo quiero decepcionarte,así es mejor..esto no iba a funcionar de todos modos-Batter se quedo en silencio por unos momentos y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa que traía puesta-B-bater,¿que haces?-Zacharie comenzó a tener un mal presentimiento.

-lo vamos a hacer aquí y ahora-dijo secamente-¿eres un mercader no ?,¿vendes cosas?,no importa cual sea el precio yo lo pagare-Zacharie tenia razón.

-Batter como te dije antes yo no soy une _prostituée mon ami , _así que no puedo complacerte de esta manera,aunque te digan que yo vendo mi cuerpo no es verdad-Batter se agacho hacia zacharie y lo abrazo-B-Batter por favor estas sudado,al menos intenta pensar en mi,en mi felicidad.-eso hizo estañar al jugador de béisbol.

-TU FELICIDAD ES CONMIGO Y TE LO MOSTRARE AUNQUE NO QUIERAS-Batter comenzó metiendo sus manos por debajo de la camisa del moreno y besar su cuello intentando morderlo,zacharie forcejeaba..no sabia que hacer estaba desesperado ,el otro joven parecía tomarse esto muy enserio,fue entonces cuando el joven de piel morena se acordó de la canción que logra calmar a Batter.

_-__En algún lugar detrás del arco iris_  
_Cuesta arriba,_  
_Hay una tierra de la que escuché_  
_una vez en un arrullo_

Batter comenzó a detenerse,y de algún modo empezó a llorar ,zacharie sintió las lagrimas del jugador de béisbol sobre la piel de su cuello,hubo un punto donde el joven de piel blanca se detuvo y solo lloraba,Zacharie solo cantaba y lo reconfortaba dándole pequeños besos en su frente como una madre a su hijo,Batter no sabia porque pero esta sensación era muy familiar,que incluso se quedo dormido en los brazos de zacharie.

-Bater,Batter _mon amour, comment je peux vous aider?_-

-_En algún lugar detrás del arco iris_  
_Los cielos son azules_  
_Y los sueños que te atreviste a soñar_  
_realmente se vuelven realidad_

* * *

-_mama,mama,¿donde estas?_-el niño recorría cada puerta y habitación que encontraba,hasta que los encontró peleando otra vez.

_-¡no quiero que mi hijo sea de esa manera!..quiero que sea feliz-_

-¡_tu lo haces débil!_..._El debe ser un hombre como yo o como su abuelo...-_

el pequeño niño solo se sentó en alado de la puerta escuchando cada palabra que sus padres decían

-_si esto sigue así yo me iré y mi hijo se vendrá conmigo_-la mujer decía entre lagrimas

-_tu puedes irte pero mi hijo se queda aquí_-y con eso el hombre azota la puerta...el niño entra y ve a su madre en el interior inclinada sobre sus rodillas llorando,el intenta cantar para mujer ella lo ve y lo abraza.

-_Batter, Hijo pase lo que pase sonríe, no importa lo que oigas o veas promete me que siempre seras el dulce niño que eres ahora_- el pequeño niño solo asistió con la cabeza-_lamento que las cosas tomen este rumbo,nada de esto es tu culpa recuerda lo_-el pequeño no sabia de lo que hablaba la mujer que le dio la vida ,ella mira para enfrente para ver si su esposo no entraba, sostuvo fuertemente las pequeñas manos de su hijo.

* * *

Ugh realmente me tardo mucho en subir los capítulos D= lamento tener que andar borrando y cambiando capis pero tengo muchas fallas ortográficas que no veo DX que horror, bueno aquí capi 3 terminado :D espero continuar pronto =3 ~ya viene el porn! XD ~ 3 bueno

cya~ :*


	4. capitulo 4 Es tan bueno ser malo

actualización :D..se que dije que iba a ver porn en el capi pasado...pero no puedo pensar en eso U/./U me disculpo mucho intentare que sea sensual :*

* * *

Cuando el joven que jugaba béisbol se levanto no estaba en el lugar donde se guardaban cosas de entrenamiento, estaba en su cuarto ,bueno no solo su cuarto estaba en el cuarto que compartía con el enmascarado, en su cama acostado aun con su uniforme de entrenamiento puesto;le dolia mucho la cabeza y todo lo que recortaba era borroso,¿acaso hizo algo malo a zacharie?...y si lo hizo...y si lo lastimo...y si zacharie lo odia...era tantos pensamiento que no oyó el ruido de la puerta abriéndose.

-¿entrenador...estas bien?-el batter volteo y vio al chico del día anterior,el "novio" de zacharie-le he traído algo para que pueda desayunar-batter lo miro con ojos de furia-n-no me mates por favor-el chico sonríe nerviosamente-s-solo intento ser un buen estudiante y pues como u-usted es muy amigo de mi...-El batter se para rápidamente de su cama sostiene al otro chico de su cuello levantándolo ,el chico estaba muy asustado y sorprendido que cuando estaba contra la pared tiro todo lo que había traído.

-NO DIGAS ESO ENFRENTE DE MI-el chico estaba llorando literalmente.

-n-n-no...me m-mates-

-eres patético-

-Batter baja a _mon copain_ ya-Batter y el chico voltean a ver a la puerta y ahí estaba el mercader usando su mascara de sapo.

-Z-zacharie,perdóname n-no quería...-zacharie resopla-¡n-no te enojes por favor con el fue mi culpa!-Zacharie se acerca al batter y lo sostiene del hombro,el chico jugador de béisbol se tranquiliza y suelta al chico llorón .zacharie se inclina para ver que su amado este bien,al verificar que todo esta bien,el mercader lo abraza con mucha delicadeza.-lamento haberte causado problemas-

-no es tu culpa,vamos es hora de tus clases-el joven se levanta del suelo;levantando un poco la mascara de Zacharie le da un tierno beso,Batter estaba asqueado de tan solo ver la escena de amor.-hehe,nos vemos luego-el chico se despide de su entrenador y de su _novio._

-¿y bien?-Zacharie se acerca al lado de su cuarto a buscar unas cosas-¿no vas a hablar?-el mercader parecía solo ignorar al otro hombre,Batter ya cansado lo arroja contra la cama de el enmascarado-¡QUIEN ES ESE?-zacharie no dijo nada,era obvio que el tenia que saberlo después de ver todo.

-es mi novio,_mon copain,_ y ahora si me disculpa tengo asuntos que atender-esa respuesta no era la que el batter quería oír,se puso arriba de el enmascarado y tomo su dos manos,esto empezaba a incomodar a zacharie.-Batter esto no es gracioso detente mi amigo-

-no lo haré hasta que respondas bien-zacharie solo ríe entre dientes-¿que te da tanta risa pequeño bastardo?-

-querido batter,es obvio que tu no te das cuenta de nada-

-¿de que me debo de dar cuenta?-Zacharie intento forcejear pero era obvio que el batter era mas fuerte y grande que el ,nunca podría superarlo.-me lo vas a decir o te lo saco a la fuerza-

-batter se lo que paso hace unos mese,cuando las escuelas nos visitaban,¿te encanta la atención de otras mujeres no?-Zacharie voltea su rostro para el otro lado-el es un buen chico que conocí por casualidad,el me convenció y me dio su corazón sin dudarlo-Batter parecía no comprenderlo-tu me ves a mi como "propiedad" pero no lo soy y para pagarte con la misma moneda...ya el y yo lo hemos hecho-Batter estallo en furia ante eso. Zacharie solo rió.el jugador de beisbol se para y lo deja ir.

-sabes que vete al infierno,perra arrastrada-Batter se va al baño,el mercader se para y toma sus cosas dejando la puerta cerrada detrás de el.

* * *

**tiempo antes(semanas antes )**

un grupo de jóvenes mujeres hablaban como locas acerca de un hombre que jugaba al béisbol,era normal cuando una chica lo hacia con un hombre se lo recomendaba a otras,era muy molesto para los otros hombre ya que se sentían acomplejados;este sujeto o mas bien "hombre perfecto" era deseado por todas las chicas sean de la escuela o no. Zacharie tubo la fortuna o mala fortuna de escuchar una conversación del grupo latoso de fans del supuesto super hombre.

-oye deberías estar con el ,es muy bueno en la cama,no te decepciona-la otra chica se sonroja-y aparte esta bien formado cuando me tocaba sentí que llegaría a mi orgasmo con eso-la chica no paraba de abrazarse a si misma y relamerse los labios-pero eso si el es muy posesivo-zachare trataba de alejarse hasta que la chica menciono el nombre del hombre-su nombre es algo extraño "batter" es poco convencional pero es bueno-

-¿no te da miedo que tenga novia y te lastime?-la otra chica rió a carcajadas.

-no sabes que ese hombre a estado con mas mujeres es un mujeriego de primera-Zacharie solo se quedo parado como piedra...Batter le había mentido,el mintió,no resistió la necesidad y era normal que esto pasase,pero en verdad el mercader sintió que el era el indicado bueno un simple error aunque su pecho decía que no lo era su conciencia decía que era hora de seguir. así fue comenzó su encrucijada,para olvidar al hombre de béisbol pero era difícil,sobretodo porque tenia que verlo cada día cuando llegaba a su cuarto,ya no soportaba estar ahí y menos saber que el lo miraba,el pensar cuantas veces trajo a mujeres a su cuarto le daba mucho asco y ganas de vomitar;por un tiempo lograba evadir cualquier platica con el batter y eso era realmente ú días posteriores eran largos y calurosos mientras llegaba el invierno;zacharie como de costumbre vendía sus cosas y recibía sus créditos,aunque ese día en especial pensó en hacerse algo así mismo como un regalo por su arduo trabajo y se acerco a una cafetería algo modesta pero muy bonita;una señorita amablemente lo atendió y le sorprendió un poco ver al chico usando la mascara de sapo pero aun así sonrió.cuando trajo el café este olía muy bien y se relajo este día era solo para el para olvidarse de todo y parecía no ser el único,el lugar estaba tan concurrido que la mayoría de las mesas estaban ocupadas .vio a un chico desesperado entrar a la cafetería pero la señorita le hacia señas de que no se podía,fue entonces que zacharie se sintió mal por el y decidió ayudarle.

-señorita si el lo desea puede sentarse conmigo-el chico volteo a ver al enmascarado y sonrió.

-¿no sera molestia para usted?-zacharie rió

-claro que no..._Nous allons nous asseoir et profiter de la journée!-_el chico se sentó y agacho la mirada.

-gracias-cuando el otro joven pido lo que quería,el chico para romper el hielo comenzó a hablar con zacharie de su vida parecía un chico alegre,le contó todos sus sueños y que pertenecía al club de béisbol,con razón la cara del sujeto se le hacia conocida,le hablo de su novia y sus planes futuros. zacharie solo y asistía con la cabeza, debes en cuando le daba uno que otro comentario,tanto así que terminaron dándose sus numero de teléfono.

-llámame cuando necesites algo romántico,mi amigo-con eso el chico sonríe y el enmascarado se despide.

pasaron días después de ese encuentro,cuando caminaba por la escuela,el mercader oyó su celular sonar,era un mensaje del chico de la cafetería,quería hablar con el afuera del campo de béisbol, zacharie no sabia si ir el era un chico lindo y todo pero no lo conocía del todo,las las clases pasaron,zacharie se dirigió a donde acordó ver con el chico de la cafetería,el muchacho estaba parado detrás de un árbol;zacharie toca el hombro del chico y este toma su mano algo sorprendido.

-Zacharie,se que eres un mercader y quiero que me ayudes en algo-Zacharie inclina un poco su cabeza-mira es un poco raro y espero que no te moleste pero...quiero que me ayudes a poner celosa a mi novia...quiero que seas como mi novia-Zacharie mantuvo silencio por unos momentos y el chico se puso mas nervioso-por favor te lo suplico te pagare todo lo que quieras-zachaie indispuesto estaba apunto de negarse pero después pensó que seria una buena venganza contra el batter.

-lo haré mi amigo y no te preocupes por el pago...no creo que sea necesario-El chico sonríe al enmascarado

* * *

-quería hablar señorita directora-Batter estaba realmente enojado en primer lugar, la pelea con zacharie y en segundo acaba de de terminar su entrenamiento con su equipo de club de béisbol y querer irse a su cuarto,darse una ducha y descansar,pero tener que ser llamado por la directora por el mejor se sus lideres Dedan no era precisamente lo que quería hacer.

-querido batter recuerdas lo que te dije hace tiempo de la beca...-Batter asiste con la cabeza-pues adivina que sucedió envié fotos y vídeos de tu trabajo-Batter se sorprendió al escuchar eso,la directora sonrió-no te preocupes Sucre grabo lo mas importante,pero lo mas crucial ahora es que te aceptaron,podrás estar en las grandes ligas de equipos importantes-Batter solo estaba en silencio

-y que pasara con mis estudios-

-no te preocupes eso se arreglo ya,tu objetivo se ha cumplido mi querido Batter y yo he cumplido con mi promesa es hora de que hagas grande el nombre de la escuela y el de tu familia-Batter bajo la mirada-por el nombre olvidado de tu padre-Batter levanto la vista violentamente-si se lo de tu familia,se lo que tu padre hacia contigo...las incesantes y tediosas practicas de béisbol-Batter trato de calmar tanto odio que tenia contra su padre;el lo había estado separando de su madre y lo convertía en el monstruo frió y sin corazón que es.

-lo haré me iré pero no por el...ni por su estúpido sueño,lo haré por mi y ya-la directora sonrió.

-estupendo-

* * *

Zacharie caminada junto a su "novio" cuando una chica les apareció enfrente,la chica lloraba y parecía desesperada,los dos chicos se miraron,zacharie rió debajo de la mascara y se acerco a la muchacha.

-¿que sucede?-la chica entre llantos y sollozos intentaba hablar,de seguro ella era la afortunada o desafortunada -escucha no llores-Zacharie saca un pañuelo y limpia las lagrimas de la joven-tu novio solo te ama ti-con eso acaricia la cabeza de la mujer,se acerca al chico lo toma de su mano y la acerca a la mano de la chica,los dos empieza a sonrojarse y temblar.

-lo siento bebe,pero tenia que saber si tu te interesabas en mi-la chica rompió mas en llanto y chico estaba nervios pero sabia que ella iba estar bien al fin y al cabo lo amaba.-gracias zacharie-el enmascarado levanto el pulgar y se fue;al menos uno de los dos iba a tener su final feliz.

_-¿como estarás querido batter?-_cuando zacharie caminaba para su cuarto ,vio a sucre fuera de los apartamentos de los alumnos,era raro pero aun así se acerco a ella,era muy tarde para que estuviera allí sentada,sucre al verlo,se levanto y salio corriendo para abrazarlo.-S-sucre,cariño,¿que haces aquí a estas horas?...tu papa ha de estar preocupado-sucre se rió.

-solo quería despedirme de Batter :-) ,pero no lo encontré y tendré que esperar a papa aquí afuera-¿Batter se va?-bueno era lógico que el no le dijera nada después de todo lo ocurrido.-Zach...¿el no te lo dijo verdad?,arruine todo :-( ...-sucre estaba triste,el enmascarado solo acaricio su cabeza.

-no,ya lo sabia,supongo que es demasiado pronto,ven vamos yo te llevo a casa-cuando sucre se levanta,alza la mano zacharie solo la observa-¿a quien saludas cariño?-

-a mi-Zacharie tiembla y se aleja del sujeto que estaba detrás de ellos.

-¡j-joder hombre!,eso me tomo por sorpresa-el chico con gorra solo observo a los otros dos estudiantes,el enmascarado estaba a la defensiva siempre,eso le decía al jugador de béisbol que aun estaba enojado con el.-bueno vamos sucre te llevare a tu casa-Batter detiene a zachariie sosteniéndolo del hombro.

-es muy peligroso que vayan solos a esta hora-zacharie da un pequeño gruñido-yo los acompañare al fin y al cabo todos me temen-Sucre sostuvo fuertemente la mano del enmascarado.

-vamos zach el tiene razón :-O -zach resignado tubo que aceptar-yay :-D -sucre tomo la mano de zacharie y de batter parecían una que sucre era la mas pequeña,le seguía zacharie y el mas alto era el bateador,la chica no pudo guardar silencio por mucho empezó a hablar de todo tipo de cosas y entre esas cosas toco algo inusual.

-Zach,¿donde esta tu novio? :-O...vi que estaba besando a una chica-Batter entro en furia al oír eso que apretó muy fuerte la mano de sucre,no podía creer eso.-ouch batter eso duele :'-( -batter soltó la mano de sucre y dio la vuelta- Batter,¿adonde vas? :-O -

-a golpear algo o mas bien alguien-El enmascarado tubo un mal presentimiento.

-e-espera...-el jugador de béisbol se debuto y volteo a ver a zacharie era la segunda vez que le habla pero sin ese tono frió y sin emoción-tu prometiste llevar a sucre a casa y como hombre de palabra tienes que hacerlo-batter resignado volvió o tomar la mano de sucre,sucre sonrió y siguió hablando,Zacharie solo reía y decía palabras sueltas al aire o sin lógica lo cual hacia que sucre riera mas,es obvio que para el batter aun sentía algo por ese sujeto , no solo por su apariencia si no por su personalidad,el seria una perfecta madre o tutor para cualquier niño,la trayectoria no fue tan larga como esperaban,Batter y zacharie sabían que cuando sucre volviera sana y salva a su casa todo volvería a lo común, la pelea constante entre ellos dos.

-gracias batter,gracias zacharie :-) -la niña se despidió desde a entrada de su casa y cuando se cerro la puerta zacharie adelanto sus pasos para no estar al lado del jugador de béisbol,el silencio fue abrumador,ninguno de los dos quera hablar con el otro.

-te felicito por tu beca-

-¿como lo supiste?-zacharie se detiene y el batter por consecuencia hace lo mismo

-yo se porque viniste,porque la directora te acepto-zacharie aprieta su puño-pero fue mi culpa por sentir esto por ti,sabiendo las verdaderas intenciones de los superiores...pensé que pude ayudarte pero no pude-zacharie se volteo y el bateador vio como brillaba algo en el cuello del enmascarado,¿acaso zacharie estaba llorando?,eso fue un momento muy incomodo para el bateador no sabia que hacer.-l-lo siento mi culpa _mon ami-_batter se acerco a zacharie y lo abrazo,zacharie forcejeaba-esto esta mal,tu me odias yo te odio así cuando te vayas no me dolerá-batter lo aferraba mas a el,zacharie lloro mas debajo de su mascara-¡s-suéltame tu gran tonto!-de todo el esfuerzo zacharie y el jugador de béisbol cayeron al suelo de rodillas-te odio mucho-batter levanto la mascara de zacharie solo lo suficiente para mostrar su boca ,le tomo unos omentos concentrarse pero al final lo hizo y lo beso apasionadamente, el enmascarado se movía mucho intentaba lo posible por soltarse pero sabia en el fondo que eso era lo que quería el beso era muy intenso el enmascarado no podía respirar jadeaba mucho e intentaba sostener el rostro del bateador,apesar de que el beso fuera muy apasionado no duro mucho,el jugador se béisbol se alejo un poco de la boca de zacharie ,el chico francés sentía los hilos de silaba sobre su lengua-¿p-porque lo haces?-batter lo abrazo nuevamente.

_-porque tu eres mi felicidad-_

* * *

agajdsafjbawjasknskj,yo escribi esto! D: si si lo hice :) ...bueno creo que estamos en el antepenúltimo capi XD intentare no tener tantos errores cya~ :3


	5. capitulo 5 En las noches frías te busco

ahora si porn! XD tratare de escribir lo mas detalladamente posible (*w*) he leído algunos fics lemons así que lo intentare XD

* * *

todo paso muy rápido que ninguno de los dos lo procesaba,fue solo una brazo,¿no?,después de eso un beso que termino por encender la chispa del amor o algo así, era incomodo zacharie había mentido acerca de su naturaleza,el es aun virgen,lo cual significaba que el era el mas nervioso de hacerlo; llegaron al cuarto batter se sentó en a cama como esperando algo.

-ummm,tengo que hacer algo en especifico...o moverme...ummm-El chico de beisbol rió entre dientes,zacharie se sorprende es la primera vez que lo oye reir;batter se levanta y sienta a zacharie en su cama-umm...tengo que..tu sabes...-batter no dijo nada solo recargo su rostro en el cuello se zacharie-¿B-batter?...escucha...yo...recuerdas que te dije que el chico y yo teníamos relaciones...era mentira,aun no he sido tocado...-el chico de gorra comienza a quitarle la mascara al chico moreno esto lo asustaba.

-no te preocupes yo te enseñare-zacharie tenia una mala sensación y tomo la mano del batter que tenia su mascara.

-batter no quiero hacerlo sin mi mascara-batter guardo silencio-no lo haré...no sin mi mascara-el joven jugador de beisbol se abalanza sobre el joven enmascarado y arroja su mascara lejos.

-que tiene de malo tu rostro-batter paso las yemas sus dedos por la cara de zacharie tocando su labios-es muy suave,tu eres el hombre mas hermoso que he conocido,¿porque ocultar tu hermoso rostro?-zacharie se sonrojo y volteo su rostro hacia otro lado

-tu eres un idiota-Batter le dedico una pequeña sonrisa,y comenzó metiendo sus manos por debajo de la camisa de zacharie,el chico moreno trataba de no gemir,contenía sus impulsos tapando su boca con sus manos.

-si quieres gemir puedes hacerlo,eso me indica que voy por buen camino-zacharie se puso todo rojo al oir eso,el jugador de béisbol bajo lentamente su boca por el cuello del chico moreno,dejando obvias marcas de besos y una que otra suave mordedura,zacharie cubría su boca para no gemir en voz alta.-zacharie quítate la camisa ahora-eso sonaba a que su compañero quería apresurar las cosas,zacharie volteo a ver al Batter,que se estaba quitando su pantalón, el miembro del chico de béisbol ya estaba erecto,no podía creer que con tan solo unos besos el estuviera de esa forma,zacharie sabia lo que tenia que hacer.

-b-batter yo quiero hacer eso-el chico de piel clara lo miro algo sorprendido-yo lo haré-el bateador solo asistió quitándose la ropa interior que traía puesta,zacharie le pidió que se sentara en la cama;cuando este lo hizo,el chico moreno se inclino enfrente de el miembro erecto del otro chico,trago un poco de saliva y empezo por tocarlo con sus manos suavemente,batter gimió entre dientes,eso significaba que p hacia bien o al menos tenia la idea, cuando termino de masajearlo comenzó por besarle suavemente,el batter respondió a eso con mas gemidos y ahora soltaba gruñidos,algo raro pero zacharie supuso que lo estaba haciendo bien,cuando termino de besarle ,empezó a lamer lo y meterlo en su boca era grande no podía negar lo y eso hacia un poco difícil meterlo completo a su boca,intentaba lo mas posible complacer a batter era su primera vez y su boca quizá no era como la de una mujer pero intentaba lo mas que podía,fue cuando sintió que las manos de batter lo empujaban mas sobre su miembro intentando que lo tuviera todo dentro de su boca.

-z-zacharie creo...que...y...yo-era tarde el liquido ya estaba dentro de la boca de zacharie,el chico moreno se separo de el batter por unos momentos para intentar tragar el liquido dentro de su boca,cuando lo trago el liquido era de un sabor un poco agrio y dulce-¿Z-zacharie esta bien?,creo que me pase un poco-zacharie negó con su cabeza aun en suelo sobre sus rodillas;batter le tendió la mano y el chico moreno la sostiene -sabes lo has hecho muy bien para ser tu primera es,es mi turno ahora-batter le pide a zacharie que se siente a su lado y este sin dudarlo lo hace,batter sostiene una de las manos de zacharie y lo sienta en su regazo,el chico de piel clara sonríe,batter acerca mas sus rostro al de zacharie y el enmascarado no paraba de sonrojarse su corazón quería salir de su pecho;se volvieron a besar pero ahora era suave y dulce al principio pero batter comenzó a hacerlo mas salvaje,el jugador de beisbol aprovecho para quitarle los pantalones al enmascarado sin que este lo notara;zacharie intentaba hacer lo mismo que su compañero pero era difícil,la lengua del jugador de béisbol era ruda y dominante quería explorara cada parte de la boca del mercader como si quisiera recordarla,el chico francés temblaba por el placer del beso era la primera vez que experimentaba algo como eso,en lo que se daban el apasionado beso el jugador de béisbol bajo su mano por el pecho de su compañero tocando todo lo que podía con mucha delicadeza para hacer que sintiera mas placer ,el bateado de separo de el chico francés porque aprecia que su compañero no podía respirar,aprovechando la ocasión el bateador bajo rostro al pecho del chico moreno -m-mi amigo no soy mujer y-yo no te-teng-!-el bateador comenzó a morder y chupar los pezones del chico moreno,zacharie solo temblaba y gemía no podía controlar los impulsos de su cuerpo-b-batter algo d-dentro de mi d-d-duele...-batter bajo si mano y la metió por debajo de los boxers del chico francés.

-oh...es pequeña-zacharie intentaba alejar la mano del chico de béisbol de ahí-es linda y parece estar erecta-el jugador de béisbol la toco suavemente por unos momentos,el chico francés ya no podía aguantar mucho tiempo chico de béisbol continuo bajando su mano hasta llegar a una zona especial y empezó por tocarla el otro chico moreno se asusto eso significaba que el ya quería estar dentro de el.

-Batter...!...esa parte no es la co-correcta-Batter volvió su rostro al rostro de zacharie;cuando zacharie se dio cuenta sintió que algo ya estaba dentro de el, no pudo hacer nada mas llorar,quizá estar sentado no era la mejor posición para hacer eso ,el bateador comienza a inclinarse lentamente ,claro sin dejar salir su dedo de la parte de zacharie,el enmascarado solo veía al rostro del batter,el chico francés estaba muy sonrojado y nervioso;el prefirió aferrase a al cuello del bateador y ocultarse en el hombro de este,batter parecía un poco decepcionado y decidió castigarle metiendo otro dedo dentro de el zacharie al sentir eso se aferro mas,sentía mucho dolor y placer pero mas dolor su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de esfuerzo.

-dime zacharie¿como se siente?-zacharie gemía cosas que no tenían sentido,y cuando pensó que ya había terminado,el bateador mete un tercer dedo,zacharie ya no lo soportaba mas incluso termino lastimando al batter,dejando le raspones de sus uñas.

-l-l-o siento-batter rió entre dientes,batter metía y sacaba los dedos dentro de zacharie,el chico moren movía sus caderas para no sentir mucho dolor,el batter se detuvo y saco sus dedos de dentro del chico francés.

-Zacharie...voy a entrar dentro de ti-con eso ultimo el bateador beso salvaje mente al chico moreno y sin que el mercader se diera cuenta ya no traía su ropa interio, alejando se un poco de la boca de zacharie logra calmarlo besandolo en la frente,zacharie al ver el gigantesco miembro de el bateador y al ver el suyo ta pequeño se acomplejo,batter se dio cuenta de esoy dio una risita entre dientes-la mía es grande pero la tuya es muy adorable-zacharie abrazo al bateador y cerro los ojos,el chico de piel clara comenzó a penetrar al chico francés ,este agarro fuertemente las sabanas,batter era muy grande y su cuerpo no parecía soportarlo-yo..uh...ugh...ah...ya e-estoy adentro zacharie,eres muy tibio...y algo estrecho-zacharie agarro la mano del bateador.

-ah...t-tu mano...también esta...ah...ah...tibia-batter se sonrojo zacharie levanto su otra mano y acaricio la cara del bateador-estamos haciendo el amor...no es solo sexo vació...¿e-es amor puro?-batter al oír la pregunta de zacharie comenzó a penetrarlo mas rapido, chico francés se levanta un poco y pone su mano sobre la cabeza del bateador-ya..ya...ouch...todo...esta bien-batter retoma el control y abraza a zacharie penetrándolo suavemente y conforme el cuerpo de zacharie respondiese mas rápido iba,las envestidas eran muy duras y dolorosas zacharie sentía como el batter se corría una y otra vez dentro de el su cuerpo estaba muy cansado pero no quería decepcionar al bateador,así que daría lo mejor de si para aguantar-b-batter estoy en mi p-punto...y..yo perdona-zacharie no pudo resistir mas su cuerpo estaba exhausto ,batter salio de el y le dio un beso en la frente,lo cubrió con su camisa primero para que no estuviera desnudo y después con la sabana de la cama,el bateador se la paso mirando al chico mercader,se preguntaba porque ocultaba su rostro si era hermoso y no podía evitar tocar sus labios o su rostro eran como los de una mujer,batter lo contemplo por al menos algunas horas hasta quedarse dormido;sostuvo la mano de zacharie incluso dormido.

_¿estamos haciendo el amor?...no es solo sexo vacio...¿es amor puro?_

* * *

batter se despertó perezosamente movió su mano pero no encontró la de zacharie,se levanto un poco de la cama y no logro ver lo,acaso zacharie solo tuvo sexo por lastima con el..fue cuando sus pensamientos se rompieron cuando vio que zacharie estaba en la puerta usando la camisa del uniforme del club de béisbol.

-buenos días _mon ami!,_me tome la libertad de traerte algo de desayunar antes de tu viaje-

-¿Mi viaje?-zacharie resoplo y acaricio la cabeza del batter.-hoy es el día en que te vas a estudiar a otro país-Zacharie pone el vaso de café en una mesita de noche,y comienza a sacar ropa nueva y limpia para el chico de béisbol.

-anda báñate y prepárate tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto-batter obedeció.cuando batter salio del baño se puso el traje que le había puesto zacharie.,era un poco ajustado,abrió la puesta del baño para decirle a zacharie-zacharie este traje esta...-cuando levanta la vista ve que zacharie esta oliendo la camisa de entrenamiento de béisbol que estaba usando,batter se acerca a el y mete la mano dentro de la camisa que traía puesta el chico francés -si quieres hacerlo podemos hacerlo de nuevo-zacharie tembló.

cuando estaban de camino al aeropuerto se toparon con muchos de sus compañeros,batter solo levantaba las manos en forma de despedida y zacharie los saludaba y hablaba al menos unos pocos podían creer que el trayecto hacia el aeropuerto fuer tan corto .el bateador se dirigió a ver a su directora quien la esperaba en una de las puertas,ella le dijo algunas cosas y el bateador solo asistió

el chico francés se sentó en un delas lineas de asientos el lugar estaba muy concurrido,solo veía como su directora y batter movían los labios ,supuso que serian las reglas para poder tener la beca,después de algunos 15 minutos de conversación el batter se dirija con zacharie;hablan por un momento y se paran dirigiéndose a la puerta de salid;zacharie usaba su mascara de gato la sonrisa irónica porque la de sapo no le gustaba para esa ocasiona.

-bueno creo que esto es como un adiós-batter se mantuvo callado-espero que todo resulte bien-zacharie extiende su mano hacia el batter-gracias por toda tu ayuda con sucre y con los demás-el batter sostuvo la mano de zacharie y jalo de ella para que zacharie se acercara el y pudiera abrazarlo.

-zacharie cuando termine mis estudios vendré por ti,espérame y no me dejes encontrarte con alguien que no sea yo-zacharie de verdad amaba tener su mascara puesta esto era muy soltó a sostuvo las manos de batter.

-esto es una promesa yo esperare por ti y tu no me decepcionaras-zacharie ríe un poco-se que seras el mejor de todos-Batter asiste y el chico francés suelta las manos del chico jugador de béisbol. lo ve mientras se aleja.

-es una promesa...por nuestro amor puro.-batter voltea y alza la mano zacharie la ve y levanta la suya..esto duro unos segundos pero para ellos era casi un siglo la señorita azafata le pidió que solo ve como batter sube al avión,incluso cuando este su mano desde la ventana del aeropuerto en forma de despedida.

-te esperare...este no es el adiós _mon amour-_

* * *

yay 5 capitulo *0* fui productiva...nah!...creo que no contiuare esta saga...digo si lo hare pero en otro fanfic en donde ellos ya sean adultos y tengan mas encuentros sexuales w shiiii!~ bueno al menos hasta aqui es fn :* gracias por leer mi poble y raro fic


End file.
